


班纳博士的勾引指南

by ysubmarine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Use of Shyness, NLP, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Use of Neurology to Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysubmarine/pseuds/ysubmarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>班纳博士的勾引指南，或怎么利用神经语言学赢取一个天才、亿万富翁、花花公子和慈善家的心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第1-4章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Banner's Guide to Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502822) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



第一章:班纳博士的勾引指南

 

那次“事故”之后，布鲁斯一度以为自己的生活到此为止了。他注定要孤独终老，在逃亡和躲藏中度过余生。直到他遇见托尼。  
托尼待他如同常人，从不畏惧激怒他，还用尽一切办法让布鲁斯接受浩克，在别人质疑时信任他，给他一个可以停留的地方，与他平等的交流……  
他会爱上托尼再正常不过了。  
公平来讲，这并不是一见钟情。他花了至少一个星期才意识到自己已经完全坠入爱河。或者说接近于此。他又用了三天，也许两天来确认。  
问题是他爱上的是一个习惯了每天晚上带不同美女上床的人。这倒是个麻烦。  
他花了几天时间来决定做些什么。事实上，他曾坚信自己不配得到爱，直到托尼直视着他的双目说:“别再拿浩克当所有事的借口。你应该过的快乐，去爱上某人。至少也得有性生活，因为你那套自欺欺人的单身主义开始惹毛我了。再这样下去我就要亲自出马解决这个问题了。”最后的声明引来托尼一阵大笑，充分表明他只是开玩笑。布鲁斯知道他不是认真的，因为他对神经学和生物学的了解足以分辨别人是否对他感兴趣。但这些言语的力量太过强大，强大到让他决定付诸行动。他知道自己不是托尼的那一款，但也了解激发魅力更关乎态度而非外在。  
但他有点害羞，而且很久不曾处于任何浪漫关系之中。他知道如果表现的太明显，托尼会退缩——他的骄傲不允许自己被勾引。所以他必须做的更隐晦。他想起了自己大学时期的一篇论文。距他研究神经语言学已经过去多年，但他对于该怎么做仍然记得很清楚，至少他希望如此。

第二章:第一天

简介:规则一:效仿对方的身体姿态。

第一天  
第一条规则，他记得很清楚，是与对方的举止同步。介于他们一起工作，或者至少一天的大部分时间都接近彼此，没过多久他已经和托尼进入一种完美的和谐状态了。  
在他们交谈时这么做要简单的多，虽然他必须更加谨慎以防表现的太明显。如果托尼不停打手势，他就照做；托尼行为克制，他亦随之改变。若托尼身体稍微前倾，他也如法炮制，直到对方转身离开才作罢。  
有时他注意到托尼不自觉的朝某个工具移动，就头也不抬的递给他。就好像他能未卜先知，通过小小信号就知道下一步该做什么似的。  
这种类型的引诱进程缓慢，其成果却也不凡。仅仅几个小时，托尼对于他的存在已经更自在了。虽然不多，布鲁斯还是能感觉到他又卸下了一些心防。  
他们就如同两具躯体里的一个思想，而那天结束时，托尼似乎也能预知到布鲁斯的每次行动了。

 

第三章:第二天

简介:规则二:模仿对方的语调。

第二天  
第二部分不可思议的简单，因为不知不觉中他在已经这么做了:以相同速率交流。  
托尼的热忱极具感染力，想不跟随他的脚步几乎是不可能的。有那么一瞬，布鲁斯有些怀疑到底是谁在勾引谁，不过考虑到最终结果倒也无所谓了。

神经语言学的关键在于并不需要假装或者举止异常，你只需有意识的去做已经在做的事，可能稍微加快了事情的进展。如果他感觉良好而且如此自然，只能说明他所做是对的。  
至于托尼，好吧…托尼好像被催眠了。在他们交谈时，他会忽视周围的所有人。这有点尴尬。特别是在某次会议上布鲁斯不得不警告他斯蒂文已经冲他吼了整整五分钟了，然后意识到他是真的不知道，布鲁斯想他是不是做的太过火了。但此时退出的代价太大了。他可能再也找不到另一个人，能接受看似天差地别实质却相似的两个他了。  
更何况了解到托尼从未因为其他人有如此表现之后，那种满足感实在让人欲罢不能。

第四章:第三天

简介:规则三:模仿对方的呼吸节奏。

第三天  
下一步就是以相同的节奏呼吸。他知道为了配合托尼加快呼吸频率不算是个好主意，但他永远不会把这二者置于真正的险境①。  
仿佛是为了帮忙，在听到有脚步声向实验室走来时，托尼把布鲁斯拉进了一个柜橱里。这个柜子完全不算小，但是塞满了杂物，导致他们之间最终只有一英寸的距离。黑暗几乎笼罩了一切，这让他可以轻而易举专注于呼吸。  
“为什么我们要待在柜子里？”他只是觉得该问一句。  
“你说的没错，这太幼稚了。”布鲁斯也点头表示赞同。  
“如果你想出柜的话，我要召开一个新闻发布会，毫无疑问你会成为所有人的楷模。”  
他过了一秒才领会到笑点所在，他能听到托尼因为他的表情变幻发出的笑声，不由得有些恼火。  
“如果你不说我们到底在躲谁，我现在就出去。不管外面是谁我都要告诉他你在这儿。”  
在保持呼吸同步的同时吵架和耳语可不容易，不过多年的瑜伽练习（还包括一点点密宗瑜伽）教会他在做任何事时稳住气息。  
“也许是弗瑞想咨询些事。我确认过了，世界没有面临任何危险。我可能让贾维斯屏蔽了咱们的所有来电，说不定他派了特工来找我们。”  
不知道该说什么，他们陷入了沉默。也许是因为他们待的太过舒适，这种距离和光线开始变得让人不自在。当眼睛适应了昏暗，布鲁斯注意到托尼的手正缓缓伸向他的脸庞，却如同完全没意识到自己的所作所为。  
布鲁斯感觉到自己心跳加速，与危险无关。突然间，他被恐惧淹没，事情进展的太快了。他还没准备好。恐慌开始袭来，然后他打开了门。


	2. 第5-7章

第五章 第三天半

简介:规则四:保持比平时更久的视线连接，同时放缓呼吸。

第三天半  
正当布鲁斯准备走出柜子时，托尼一把抓住了他的手腕。  
他接下来的动作完全出于意外。他没打算进一步挑逗，至少不是现在。这只是他手腕被攥着时的正常反应。他转身目不转睛的盯着托尼。  
魔咒的效力仍在，托尼开始缓缓前倾。  
这一刻布鲁斯真的慌了。

第六章

紧急情况  
突然间，整个世界开始慢动作运行。他看着托尼以一种慢的几不可视的动作靠近。布鲁斯方寸大乱，他必须得做点什么，现在还不到时候。  
他做了唯一一件能做的事，即使这招让他感觉像个傻瓜，但他不知道别的能打破咒语的方法。他转过头，断开视线连接。他发出一阵紧张的笑声，感觉到脸颊开始发烫。他很确定自己表现的像个十五岁少女。他轻轻把手腕扯出。  
“我想他们已经走了，我们可以继续工作了。”他低头说完，留下一个孤零零的托尼，几乎落荒而逃。

第七章 第四天

第四天  
尽管前一天有些小小的惊慌失措，布鲁斯并不打算停手。他决定为自己之前的表现做出弥补。  
托尼表现的如同什么都没发生一般，也许他真这么认为的。当他经过布鲁斯的实验台时，很随意的递过了些蓝莓，但对于另一方而言可就并非如此了。  
他伸出两根手指优雅的打开袋子的封口，然后才捻出几颗蓝莓。先放在一只手中，再用另一只手捏起一颗。他缓缓的将这小小果实送往紧闭的双唇，好似要亲吻它一般。当二者相触时，他才微微张开嘴，将它从恰恰好的缝隙塞进去。他细细品味，为了更专注于其滋味还闭上双眼，在吞咽时头部甚至微微后仰。他发出一声轻柔的叹息，如同刚刚经历一场强烈的感官刺激。对于剩下的他也一一如此对待。  
托尼除了站在那欣赏眼前的景象什么也做不了。他的视线停留在布鲁斯身上， 瞳孔放大到几乎要被光线灼伤，他想要用眼神占据眼前的一切。布鲁斯注意到托尼微张的嘴再没合上，不易察觉的微微一笑。托尼仍跟被点了穴似的举着袋子。布鲁斯吃完了水果，凝视着他的双眼，用仅略大于耳语的声音说:“谢谢。”  
托尼摇摇头，知道这听起来很蠢:“乐意至极。”然后他回到了自己的实验桌，布鲁斯却留意到，每不到五分钟他的视线就会转移到自己身上进行观察。既然处于他人目光之中，布鲁斯很乐意来一场真正的表演。  
托尼不是傻瓜，更谈不上无知。他知道有事情发生。只是还没搞明白是什么。正因为如此，在柜子里时他才会想触碰布鲁斯，他想要某种联系。他确定跟另一人的所作所为有关。但到底是什么？盯着他？呼吸？什么时候这些琐事会让他方寸大乱了？更糟糕的是，现在布鲁斯连吃蓝莓都变得色情了。不管发生了什么，托尼会找出真相的。  
要说那天无人工作有点过了。布鲁斯绝对有好好工作，托尼才是无法集中精力的那个。眼看着布鲁斯的手指如抚摸爱人的脊背那样滑过显微镜，他怎么专心？而布鲁斯对这些叶状体所做的绝对应该立法禁止:缓慢而轻柔的前期工作，准备好之后的爱抚，小心翼翼的放置在显微镜下，观察时轻轻的咬着唇，用完美无缺精心设计的字体做注释……不，托尼不该再想下去了，特别是他的牛仔裤已经开始变得不舒服了。  
然而，布鲁斯对待滴管才是真的过分。他把它放进一个烧杯，滴进一些托尼没认出的液体。他不耐烦的盯着它，恼怒的叹口气，然后用双唇含住了它的顶端。他在吹气，为了加快进程。但这个几乎无意的举动把托尼的思绪引向了一些极度危险的领域。  
“你觉得你在干什么？”他快要哭了。  
“我要增加一些……”他开始解释，好像什么也没做似的。  
“不，是这个…”他打了个手势，不知道该怎么描述眼前所见。“你用嘴巴做的那事儿。”最终他这么说道。  
“哦，我只是吹一下，让它快一点儿。怎么啦？你对吹有意见吗？”  
不可思议的是他竟然还能保持一副无辜的样子，好像他完全不了解其背后的隐喻似的。  
“这不符合安全程序。”他努力表达的清晰无异议。  
“你什么时候开始在乎安全性啦？”布鲁斯的一个微笑让他完全丢盔卸甲。  
他起身离开实验室，尽量保持背对布鲁斯。当他回来时他会弄清楚布鲁斯在做什么，但是现在他需要思考，很明显在这儿他是做不到了。  
.


	3. 第8-10章

第八章:第四天半

简介:如何表达兴趣:对他微笑;谈话时触摸他的手臂;“无意中”碰他。

第四天半  
托尼离开后，布鲁斯还是保持之前的行为。他知道监控覆盖了大厦的每个角落。他不想让托尼觉得他只在他面前才如此表现，至少目前还不行。  
他假装没注意到托尼在午餐后的回归。他已经准备进行下一步了，也是最危险的一步:巧妙的表达兴趣。如果他能暂停好好想想会发现自己已经在这么做了，对托尼微笑的次数比任何人都多。但此刻他想的是一些更明显的事。  
他悄无声息的走到托尼的桌子旁，后者假装没看到他。直到布鲁斯边说“哦，在这儿呢”边拿起之前特意留在那儿的文件夹。他用了过多的时间，不止把手搁在托尼的椅子靠背上，身体还慢慢凑近。当他拿回文件夹时轻轻触到了托尼的脸颊。正是这一刻状况开始失控。  
他不知道托尼怎么能这么快完成起身、推开椅子、把他推到桌前这一连串动作。稍后他肯定得看看录像，因为他完全没看到这一切是怎么发生的。  
托尼的眼睛能轻易摄人心神，此时却怒火中烧，布鲁斯不禁想自己过界了、搞砸了，甚至可能毁了他们的友谊。当他正要道歉时托尼贴的更近了，把他的整个身体紧紧压在桌子前。然后他才意识到那不是怒火，哦，绝对不是。他暗自咒骂着自己的愚蠢，可是离他上次目睹纯粹的欲望已经过去太久了——假设他曾见过，他一时认不出来也理所当然。  
“你在干嘛？” 托尼又一次问道，声音嘶哑。  
“我需要这个文件夹来……”他努力假装无辜，特别是在知道其能引起的反应后。  
“首先你整个早上都表现的好像这该死的实验室是个色情电影片场，然后你……”  
“我只是在工作。”他试图开玩笑。“我不知道你看的电影是什么样的，但这就是科学研究。”  
这句话似乎进一步激怒了托尼。  
“从昨天开始你就…不对，还要早一些。几天以来你一直走动、说话，还盯着我还有……呼吸！！！”  
布鲁斯挑起眉，托尼明白最后一点完全荒唐至极。  
正是这一刻布鲁斯准备好了最后一击。

 

第九章:最后一击

最后一击  
布鲁斯移开视线，感觉到自己的脸不受控制的开始发烫。他深呼吸了两次才抬起头，然后对准托尼的视线，重复之前的步骤。  
这没什么，他只是在呼吸而已。但他们离得这么近，托尼已经被欲望淹没，根本难以抗拒。布鲁斯还没完成第三次呼吸，托尼已经把他拉过来吻了上去。  
如果托尼能选个稍好点的时机的话，这个充满激情的吻完全可以成为他们关系的完美开端。仅仅十秒之后，布鲁斯就因为缺氧挣扎着推开了托尼。  
这不是托尼所预期的反应，让他开始反思一切。他是不是曲解了那些信号？不过他的困惑并不持久，一旦缓过气来，布鲁斯的双臂立马绕上他的脖颈，把他拉进了一个吻，这一次，完全热辣滚烫。  
布鲁斯不知道自己哪来的勇气，但他很高兴抓住了这次机会。当托尼的舌头热切的探索着他的口腔时，这绝对是他的大脑所能做的最接近理性的想法了。  
他们持续了好几分钟，中间偶尔会停下喘口气。直到托尼的双手开始伸向危险地带，布鲁斯才不得不打断他。  
“托尼。”布鲁斯开始拉开距离。“我们需要谈谈。”  
“交谈只会把事情复杂化。”托尼靠着他的脖子，在那落下一连串的吻。  
“托尼。”他用更严肃点的声音重复道，虽然并没有多大效果。“关于另一个家伙我有话要说。”  
即使不足以让托尼却步，这至少吸引了他的少许注意力。  
“现在吗？！”他几乎要抗议了。  
想到接下来要说的内容，布鲁斯忍不住脸红了。他不喜欢杞人忧天，但有些事他必须得说出来。  
“我不知道会不会变身……好吧，我不知道是不是……你知道吗？我会不会……”  
“做爱会不会让你变身浩克？”托尼扬眉猜测道。  
布鲁斯恨不得挖个洞藏进去，最好直达地心。他开始想也许托尼根本没准备和他上床。当托尼接着问“你上一次变身了？”时，他感觉更糟糕了。  
很明显托尼指的是他在浩克出现后的其他性爱经历。而他完全不知道该怎么回答。  
“我没有……事故之后我再没……我觉得太危险了，而且没人想和我在一起，所以……那次事故后我还没和任何人睡过。”  
这份陈述似乎大大震惊了托尼，他盯着布鲁斯的眼神好像刚被告知世界上的所有猫咪和狗狗都被做成了汉堡。  
“太荒谬了！我们必须立刻马上修正这一点。”说完托尼立刻重新投身与布鲁斯的热吻之中，同时还试图从两具紧密交缠的躯体中解开皮带。  
他的反应完全在布鲁斯意料之外，也怪不得他有一瞬的动摇，直到想起他们还没讨论过相关风险。  
“托尼，等等。我认真的，我可能会变身然后杀了你！”  
托尼翻了个夸张的白眼，“愤怒才会引出浩克，对吧？我保证这完全不掺杂怒火。如果你需要，我们的做爱可以甜蜜又温柔，连粉色爱心都会忍不住绕着我们飞舞。”  
那画面只想象都够诡异了，不过托尼并不习惯被拒绝，这只是他表达自己可以很温柔的方式。  
“不光是愤怒问题，”他直接忽略了其他部分。“还有心跳加速的因素。”  
“好吧，明白了。我能做到像九十岁的老头子一样。你的心率不会超过八十，九十最多了。”  
布鲁斯扬起眉，惊诧于托尼的创造性。他还是很担心，但在他们离得这么近的时候想继续争论太难了。所以当托尼探身从抽屉拿出一个迷你心跳仪，并套在他手指上后，他微笑着放弃了反对。  
“绝对不超过九十。”他最终让步道。

 

第十章:三个月后

 

托尼刚从一个极度沉闷冗长的会议回来，此时正坐在桌子旁等布鲁斯完成记录后共进午餐。  
“你知道，要不是我发现了些有趣的读物，这次会议绝对无法忍受。”托尼若无其事的说道。  
“是吗？”布鲁斯漫不经心的回答。  
“没错，我决定找一些你早期的文章。你知道我有多喜欢你的作品。”  
最后一句让布鲁斯的脸微微发红，他想起之前请求托尼点评自己在事故后的第一场科学界演讲，之后不知怎么被说服在一次极度火辣的口活中重演了那场演讲。  
“发现什么有趣的了吗？”他问道，希望刚刚所想没有表现在脸上，或者别的什么地方。  
“哦，我发现了很有意思的东西。我不知道你还研究过神经语言学。”  
布鲁斯整个人都石化了，一股寒意瞬间游遍全身。托尼发现他做的一切了吗？ 他是不是生气自己被操纵了？他犹豫不决的抬起头，取下眼镜放在桌上。  
“只是一时的兴趣。就一个学期，是很久以前了。”  
他的眼神在无声的发问'我们还好吗？'而托尼，很明显有种施虐体质，故意停顿了几秒钟。  
“至少我们之间有一个人学了些有用的。”托尼在把他拉进一个热吻之前如此宣布。  
“那是因为你根本不需要学。对我而言是科学，对你则是艺术，是天赋。”在分开后他回答。  
“天赋？我喜欢，不过你也一样。”他微笑致谢。“你快把我逼疯了，我不能理解到底发生了什么。”他得意洋洋的又加一句，“我就知道你的呼吸方式不对劲。”  
布鲁斯放声大笑，把他拉进另一个吻。等他们回来，他绝对要向他的前神经语言学教授寄感谢信。


End file.
